spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Kite from an Alternate Universe
Human Kite from an Alternate Universe is a character in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'','' he is the superhero alter-ego of Kyle Schwartz. Appearance and Personality His appearance is similar to Human Kite's. He wears a dark green t-shirt with a multi-colored kite on it and a grey hood and the hood is vaguely kite shaped. A small red and yellow kite resides at his head. Personality wise, unlike most kids in South Park who swear all the time, he doesn’t let out curse words at all, implies a strong sense of civilization. He also has a strong sense of self protection, being able to identify all kinds of illnesses he catches, and calls for help, this habit annoys many others. History Kyle originally goes to South Park from Connecticut to stay two weeks with his cousins, his uncle and his aunt. He inmediatly starts to copy everything the Human Kite does, and starts calling himself "Human Kite from an Alternate Universe", much to Human Kite's annoyance, however, he can't do anything about it, because his mother has told him to be do what his cousin says in order to be a good host. When The New Kid goes to Human Kite's house to help him out, he informs them about his situation with The Human Kite from an Alternate Universe, and asks them to beat him up so he will go back to "his own universe at the East Coast". The New Kid does as they are told, while encountering some difficulties, as Human Kite 2 cheats during combat. After beign defeated, Human Kite from an Alternate Universe decides to "go back to his universe". The next day, after meeting up with Fastpass and CLASSi, Human Kite calls the New Kid and tells them that his cousin is back and asks them to come to his house to kick him out again. The New Kid goes to the Broflovski's residence, where they find Sheila and Human Kite, the latter one asks them to beat him up once again, as he can't do it himself, otherwise he will be in trouble with his mother. The New Kid calls Coon and Friends for assistance and together, they defeat Human Kite from an Alternate Universe, however, he refuses to go down and tries to summon the power of the wind in order to defeat his enemies, but the only thing he achieves is that his kite gets stuck on the top of a tree. After that, he tells his aunt that the superheroes are picking on him, much to Sheila's anger. She joins the battle along with her nephew and her son later on. After defeating the Broflovskis and getting Human Kite 2's kite back, Sheila calms down and both her and her nephew agree to take a selfie with The New Kid, however, Sheila makes the kids promise that they will let Human Kite from an Alternate Universe play with them from time to time. After the incident is over, Human Kite from an Alternate Universe will appear from time to time to battle alongside Coon and Friends and The Freedom Pals, interrupting the battle (and sometimes stealing a turn) for both "allies" and enemies. He will either trip and get a nosebleed, try to fire his laser but failing in the process, or use his Sheild of David and then will leave, much to the kids' annoyance, who will all stare angrily at him. Some days later, Mitch Conner, in an attempt to clone the New Kid by using one of their parents' organic DNA, fails to achieve his goal and kidnaps Human Kite from an Alternate Universe, takes him to Dr. Mephesto's Genetic Engineering Ranch and transforms him into a giant mutant as an alternative to cloning The New Kid. Human Kite 2 buys Mitch Conner and The Coon enough time to escape back to South Park and leave The Freedom Pals to battle the Alternative Human Kite. They survive and defeat him, however, it comes with the cost of advancing a lot of days into the future where Mitch Conner has already defeated Mayor McDaniels and has taken over the position of mayor. After the game ends and Mitch Conner dies, Newspapers on South Park will say that the town's synagogue has intensified the search of a missing boy, this boy is most likely Human Kite from an Alternate Universe, implying that he was never seen again after what happened at Dr. Mephesto's lab. He is later seen in Casa Bonita having dinner with his family (with the exception of Ike) and serves as a reemplacement for Human Kite's farkour, as he is not wearing his superhero costume and can't assist the New Kid without it. Abilities First He is relatively weak the first time you see him, with seemingly one attack but with various make-up abilities later. He is also a turn thief. * '''Laser Eyes:' Attacks an enemy ahead. * Didn't Count: Gives himself a heal. * Shield of David: Grants protection. * Damage from Above: Accidentally kills himself by jumping off the bed. Second * Laser Eyes: Hits enemies in a 5×1 AoE. * Shield of David: Grants protection. Mutated * Death from Above: Tries to jump and fire his laser eyes, ending with a flop that injures everyone. * Passover: Marches through nearby allies, taking the spot of the furthest ally he hits. * Bloody Nose: Occasionally used after Death from Above. Spews a volcanic amount of blood everywhere, inflicting Grossed Out. Prominence Alternate Universes Collide Fights with the New Kid for the first time. Alternate Universes Collide Again Fights with the New Kid and Coon and Friends for the second time. his aunt Sheila helps him this time. The Talk 2: The Gendering Interrupts Coon and Friends' battle with the Rednecks. Operation: Blind Justice Interrupts Coon and Friends' battle with the Security Guards and their dogs. The Samaritan Agenda Interrupts The Freedom Pals' battle with the Old People. The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto Gets turned into a Mutant by Mitch Conner and tries to kill the Freedom Pals. but is stopped by The New Kid's Time Fart. Danger Deck A holographic form of Human Kite from an ALternate Universe appears as one of the enemies that must be defeated in the "Scorched Earth" challenge of the Danger Deck. He teams up with Mr. Kim, the Security Guard, High Jew Elf Kyle and a Many Assed Sixth Grader Porcupine. From Dusk till Casa Bonita Is seen having dinner with his cousin, his uncle and his aunt. Serves as a reemplacement for Human Kite's farkour during the mission, as he is unavailable at the moment. Quotes Field/Story * During Alternate Universes Collide ** "Oh, hey Kyle, I'm back." * During Alternate Universes Collide Again ** "Aunt Sheila. This kids are picking me!" * During The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto ** "Look at me, Cousin Kyle. I a horrific genetic mutation!" Battle * New Kid turn start, before using Turn Steal, Alternate Universes Collide ** "Hold on, I need a time out so that I can use my inhaler." * New Kid idle, Alternate Universes Collide ** "Hey when this is over, maybe we could do some silent reading." ** "I may need to take a break soon, I think my throat is closing up due to the pet dander." ** "I wish I could find the kind of mayonnaise I like out here, but they don't carry it anywhere here." * After using Laser Eyes ** "That wasn't too hard, right? I don't want to cause any permanent damage." ** "Oh geez I didn't think I'd actually hit you." * Using Didn't Count, Alternate Universes Collide ** "OK, I think my inner ear fluids have stabilized now. That last hit didn't count, right? I'm undoing that damage, OK Kyle?" * Attacked, Alternate Universes Collide ** "Do you know kites are really quite fragile?" ** "Ow! Careful don't hit my glasses." ** "Hey, take it easy, tiger! I bruise very easily!" ** "That hurt my shoulder because my shoulder is sensitive because I pulled a muscle catching a balloon." * Attacked, before using Turn Steal, Alternate Universes Collide ** "Cousin Kyle, I called a time out and he didn't listen! You know my asthma flares up when I exert myself." * Defense Down ** "Oh goodness, this is the last infliction I need." * Victory, Alternate Universes Collide ** "Did you let me win? C'mon, be honest." * Dialogue ** With Human Kite, battle start, Alternate Universes Collide *** Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "I haven't done a whole lot of sparring. Is this a no-contact thing?" Human Kite: "Full contact. Not sparring." Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Oh, I'm afraid that's impossible, I didn't bring my pads." Human Kite: "It's happening! Get him, New Kid!" ** With Human Kite, turn start, Alternate Universes Collide *** Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Oh my, there's a lot of decisions in this game, aren't there?" Human Kite: "You could not play! That's a decision you could make!" Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Oh, don't be silly!" ** With Human Kite, New Kid first turn start, Alternate Universes Collide *** Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Cousin Kyle! We can beat him if we join forces!" Human Kite: "Yeah I really want to but parallel universe rules says I can't." Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Oh, I'm afraid that's impossible, I didn't bring my pads." Human Kite: "It's happening! Get him, New Kid!" ** With Human Kite, New Kid idle, Alternate Universes Collide *** Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Oh, you guys, time out, my vertigo is starting to act up." Human Kite: "Jesus, come on, dude." ** With Human Kite, using Shield of David, Alternate Universes Collide *** Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Yeah, I think this would be a lot more fair if I had a shield. Some kind of shield. Like a, like this Sefer Torah, which also has a great sentimental value." Human Kite: "Dude, Human Kite is an alien, there's no Jewish stuff involved! And you can't just make up powers in the middle of battle!" Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "I'm not making it up; it's totally canon in my alternate universe." ** With Human Kite, using Turn Steal, Alternate Universes Collide *** Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Wait, I thought I should get this turn instead of the New Kid because he didn't wait when I said time out earlier, so I think it should be my turn now." Human Kite: "Are you kidding me? That's totally cheating!" ** With Human Kite, using Death From Above, Alternate Universes Collide *** Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "All right, here we go, my super ultimate power. Get ready... Are you ready?" Human Kite: "Oh, Jesus." Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "OK, Wrath of Kite from an Alternate Universe!" ** With Human Kite and Sheila Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski attacked for the first time *** Human Kite: "OK everyone, just STOP! We're taking this too far!" Sheila: "To heck with that. These boys need to learn some manners!" Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Yeah, Aunt Sheila!" Human Kite: "You wanna beat up my mom, you're gonna have to go through me, first!" ** With Sheila Broflovski, enemy idle *** Sheila: "Did you make all these balloons, bubby?" Human Kite from an Alternate Universe: "Yeah, but my asthma is acting up and I feel all phlegmy and lightheaded." Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Mutant_Cousin_Kyle_Boss_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * One of his abilities as a mutant, Passover, is a reference to a Jewish festival which also has the name Passover. * Human Kite from an Alternate Universe may be a reference to General Zod from Superman: Man of Steel, much like how Human Kite bears a resemblance to Superman. Human Kite from an Alternate Universe has the exact abilities as Human Kite, but was genetically modified into a mutated deformity. * If he is targeted by Call Girl's Phone Destroyer, Human Kite from an Alternate Universe won't pull out his phone, but will still take damage anyways. ** However, he does pull out his phone while attacked in his mutant form. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Friendable Characters Category:Main Quest characters Category:Friendable Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters with deviations Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Bosses